


Mind Meld Sickness

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fainting, Fainting Character, Headaches & Migraines, Migrane, Mind Meld, Paladin Bond, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, migranes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: buttonfanatic asked:Lance being really sick and spaced out (lol space) while they are doing a bonding exercise whether it be feeling their connection as voltron or using the mind melding headbands and when the team notices he's not responding they decide to poke around in his brain and can feel how sick he is (maybe he has a bad migraine or feels really cold and they can feel that)





	Mind Meld Sickness

“I can’t believe we took ‘em all out! Hunk, you were amazing! What a shot!”

“Aw, it was nothing compared to you, Pidge! You hacked like nobody’s business to get those guards away from the door!”

“Yeah, well what about Shiro, huh? His plan was flawless. We’d be nothing without our fearless leader.”

“And Keith! Your hand to hand combat was crazy!”

“Well, I’d have been dead in the water if Lance hadn’t taken out that guard just before he got to me,” Keith replied.

Lance had been quiet all through the mission, and he hadn’t said a word even after they got back into the Lions. They waited for Lance to accept the compliment, or at least to tease Keith for awarding it, but he did no such thing.

“Yeah, Lance really saved my ass, too,” Pidge continued. Lance was quiet again.

“Lance,” Shiro smiled, “You hear that? You did a great job today.”

“Mhmm,” Lance nodded.

He was so tired, and the inside of Blue was freezing. He couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering, and even though he knew he was sick, he didn’t want to tell the others just yet–it could wait until they got back to the castle. There wasn’t anything they could do about it until then, anyway.

“Lance?” Hunk called, a bit of anxiety starting to make a home in his stomach, “Say something, buddy; let us hear your voice.”

“Here,” Lance whispered.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked. “You don’t sound too good.”

“M’fine,” Lance drawled. His tone hadn’t gotten any louder or more coherent.

“Were you hit?” Shiro pressed. “Did you hit your head?”

“M’fine,” Lance insisted.

“I feel,” Keith began, “weird. Do you guys feel it, too?”

Hunk closed his eyes to survey the vibes he was getting from the paladin bond.

“Yeah,” he finally decided, “it’s, like, cold? It hurts. Is this Lance’s head-space?”

Keith shrugged. “I can’t tell.”

“We should be able to,” Shiro insisted. “Deepening the paladin bond means understanding each other's energies.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing as hard as he could on Lance’s mind.

As soon as he was focused, his face turned pale, and he flinched.

“Oh, jeez; Lance,” Shiro breathed, “what’s going on? You’re freezing!”

Lance shrugged. “Not feelin’ so hot,” he admitted. “A headache.”

“Lance, you need to land blue,” he instructed. “you can’t keep flying like this.”

Lance reached forward for the controls, but as soon as he was fully upright and not slumped over in his seat, his head started to spin, and he toppled out of his chair.

“Lance!” Shiro shouted, lunging forward as if that would help.

Hunk closed his eyes and focused on Blue. He fought through several layers of anxiousness and sadness to get to her rational thoughts. She started to land in the nearest clearing, and the other Lions landed around her.

Her nervousness put the Paladins on edge, but they focused on calming her, and she relaxed just enough to open her doors so the others could get to him. So his family could protect him.


End file.
